


Differences

by Skchorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up at Daphne's couch and starts living with her. Still, he feels like something is missing, like he is blocked from reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

I woke up on a couch and didn't remember a thing. A woman sat on the chair nearby and read a book. She had dark curly hair and she looked about 34 years, 6 months and 2 days old. It was 16.53 and the weather was autumnish.  
The woman lifted her head and saw me.  
"Oh, you're awake," she said with a small smile and pointed at the clothes next to me: "You should probably dress up."  
I took the clothes and the lady walked towards the door.  
"Wait- Who are you? Why am I here?"  
She turned around.  
"I'm Daphne. I found you wet and naked, when you stepped out of the river I jogged by. I brought you here because you didn't seem to understand anything and then you fell asleep."  
"When did this happen?"  
"Two days ago."  
She stepped a little closer. "What's your name?"  
I tried to remember something, anything at all, but I couldn't. It seemed as if my memories were blocked. But why?  
"...I don't know."


	2. I'm Gonna Marry Tonight

I looked at the woman before me.  
Daphne was as beautiful as she had always been, but her hair was up and she was wearing a new white dress.

Was this really what God wanted?  
I can understand how helping and healing people was God's will, but this?  
I kept asking myself that.

Of course I loved her and of course I would take care of her, but I could say that to every other person that I have ever met, too. All God's creation was beautiful.

I forced the words out and played my part.  
"I do."


End file.
